Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to data processing systems with secure key generation.
Related Art
Security has become increasingly important in semiconductor chip technology. For example, billions of dollars are lost each year due to counterfeiting. Therefore, it is desirable to have ways to uniquely identify a chip so that the source of the chip can be known. Also, secure applications may require the use of a security key to ensure that only secure access is made to the application. However, these chip IDs or security keys, if stored in fuses or other non-volatile memories of the chip, can be reverse engineered. Therefore, a need exists for improved secure key generation which results in a chip ID or key which cannot be physically discerned from the chip.